


i would walk the distance (but i still don't really know)

by AshesStarsAndRedStringsOfFate



Series: Inktober 2019 [10]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, First Dates, Fluff, Gay, Gen, Inktober, M/M, Pining, do not copy to another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 13:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20976833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshesStarsAndRedStringsOfFate/pseuds/AshesStarsAndRedStringsOfFate
Summary: Patton is a pining mess, and Virgil is tired of being a friend in a cliche fanfiction. Written for Inktober Day 10: Sugar/Spice!





	i would walk the distance (but i still don't really know)

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes you just gotta write a cute, cliche coffee shop au to cheer yourself up

“Patton, you don’t even like pumpkin spice!” Virgil exclaimed, throwing his hands up into the air. “Why the hell are you ordering one?” 

“Because it’s in-season, and maybe I’ll like it if I actually drink it?” Patton suggested, voice high and soft as he shrugged awkwardly at his best friend. “Plus, I’m giving money to a small, local coffee shop, so win win!” 

“Uh huh. You sure it has nothing to do with you having a crush on the barista?” Virgil smirked, his heterochromatic eyes dancing with playfulness. 

Patton squeaked and dove forward, shoving a hand over Virgil’s mouth. “Careful! He could hear you!” Virgil simply rolled his eyes but allowed Patton to make a fool of himself in the middle of the cafe, simply ushering him over to their table in the corner after a moment to let him calm down. 

“Patton, he’s literally knee-deep in about ten orders. He’s not paying attention to you.” 

“Still! He could hear you, and then he’ll get uncomfortable and hate me and then I’ll be banned from this coffee shop and-” 

“Patton, you’re beginning to sound like me,” Virgil sighed. “That’s not going to happen.” 

“He’s just… so cute, and perfect, and I really want to get to know him. He seems like a really nice person,” Patton sighed, staring out the window into the crisp autumn air. Soft light filtered through the window to set Patton’s curls on golden fire and give his face a rosy glow. Virgil shot a glance over to the red-haired barista to find him staring at Patton. 

“I think he might be interested in you as well,” Virgil murmured, arching an eyebrow at Patton. “I mean, he’s staring right now.” 

“Probably because I made a fool of myself,” Patton moaned. Virgil took a long sip of his caramel macchiato and continued to give Patton a look that screamed  _ You are a stupid bitch.  _

“Listen, you either go talk to him the second he’s done making those beverages, or I go tell him how cute you think he is.” 

Patton squeaked and shot to his feet, clutching his pumpkin spice latte to his chest as he hurried up to the counter. Virgil chuckled and took a long sip of his sugary drink, watching his best friend and the barista awkwardly interact. Both had red-stained faces as they fidgeted with the drinks in front of them, giggling and playing with hair as they talked. Virgil simply rolled his eyes and went back to scrolling through Tumblr on his phone. Honestly, romance was never something he’d understood, but if it made Patton happy to flirt with the cute barista, he’s support it. 

Patton came back to the table a few minutes later, giggling and clutching a small slip of paper tightly in his hands. “He gave me his number! His name is Roman and he goes to college with us and we’re going to get coffee tomorrow!” 

“He works in a coffee shop,” Virgil drawled. 

“Yeah, but we’re going to another one to get more pumpkin spice lattes! They’re his favourite, he likes spicier things.” 

Virgil blinked, eyebrows inching up his face. “So you like pumpkin spice now?” 

Patton shrugged, a bright grin still painting his face. “It’s not the worst, but it’s something that I like.” 

Virgil rolled his eyes and went back to sipping his coffee, a small smile on his lips. “Patton, you are a gay disaster.” 

“I know I am, kiddo, but so are you,” Patton giggled, sitting down across from Virgil. “Now… help me pick out what to wear tomorrow?” 

**Author's Note:**

> You know the drill, if you guys want to :)


End file.
